Never Asked
by luckydarkpage
Summary: He never asked his fiancee about his past. Two weeks until the wedding, he thinks that maybe he should start asking. Rated just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a little something that been rattling around in my head. The backstory is something i want to play with. But I feel I should at least update at least on of my other stories. but anyways let me know what you think! Disclaimer: Am I filthy rich? No? Well guess I don't own Harry Potter. Damn.. :(**

I never asked about the scars that were on his arms. About the reason why he killed Lucius Malfoy and left the other two Malfoys alive. Or even why Percy shivers every time they are in the same room. I never asked about these things, because he saved my life. The unsung hero of the second war. He protected Harry and the others. I never even asked why his name never shows up on any wizard background checks, but shows up on the muggle records. All I ever asked was: would he spend the rest of his life with me. We're getting married in two weeks. He smiles every time I look into his direction. Alex Rivers, my future husband with a blank past. His black hair glistens in the moonlight as I watch him sleep tonight.

"You know, you're the only person I won't kill for watching me sleep." He stated as he opened his eyes. I nodded and smiled, ignoring the statement. He chuckled as he looked at the clock next to our bed. "Four hours before we have to go see your family, c'mon let's go back to sleep."I hold his lithe frame against me and fell asleep trying to hold back the nightmares that plague him.

The next morning, we rush over to The Burrow, running late due to a combined effort in the shower. His ice blue eyes concealing the happiness he feels every time he's around The Gryffindor Trio. As we walk in, he hands me the gift we brought over for Ginny's Birthday and rushes over to hug the trio.

"Alex!" Three voices chorus as they hug, laughing.

"How have you been? Gettin' nervous yet? " Harry asked as they parted and sat down on the couch.

"Nervous about the wedding? Never, nervous about the rest of it? Um, can we get a big 'duh' with that?" He replied in his baritone voice.

"You guys never did mention how you met him," Ginny asked trying to be subtle. They continued on with their conversation as if they didn't hear her.

"Hermione, how long have you been pregnant?" He asked making everyone go quiet. "Oops, sorry about that." Soon everyone was bombarding her with questions. She answered them as quickly as possible while glaring at Alex.

"How did you know?" He pointed at his chest and she nodded knowingly. "Well about two months now." These little signals that they have between each other used to make me jealous, but once I realized it was part of their habit, I tried to get over it. I like to think I'm getting better. "It's been a roller coaster; well you know how Ron is."

"Yes, we all know how you both are." I noticed Percy walk in by himself. He's going through a divorce right now with Penelope. I felt sorry for him; she left him for another woman. He saw Alex and headed straight to the kitchen with barely even a 'hello'. I followed him in; I was hoping to get some answers from him.

"What's you problem with Alex?" I asked him as we walked in. Mum had walked out with a small, or rather large, fruit tray for Hermione.

"If he hasn't told you of his past, do you really think you should marry him then?"

"I know he killed Lucius, he told me this. I also know he met Harry and them during their hunt for horcruxes."

"He hasn't told you anything then." He smirked slightly as he said this. I gripped the counter to focus my frustration on something else. "Ask him about Harrigan's Magical School. That's all you'll get from me."

Harrigan's? The other magical school in the U.K. and only chosen students got to go there. Not like Hogwart's, where the only requirement was to have magical ability. Harrigan's chose their students specifically for them. It is said they only choose students who are extremely powerful. They turned down Dumbledore and completely passed over Voldemort! Harrigan's was destroyed in a Death Eater raid immediately after Bellatrix Lestrange and others escaped from Azkaban. The destruction was hushed up to help keep panic to a minimum. Why would Alex be associated with them? Did he have something to do with its destruction?

"Bringing up bad memories for both of us, Percy?" Alex said as he walked getting a glass of apple juice. "Pumpkin juice is just gross; I don't know how you people can stand it."

"I didn't break my vow," Percy said as he reached for his wand. Alex set the glass down as he looked at him.

"You're right, although you did toe the line." I had never heard this tone from Alex. I was vaguely reminded of Voldemort. "I should give away a secret of yours, maybe about how we met?" Percy paled at this. He shook his head silently begging him to stop. "Then don't bring up the past, you understand me?" He nodded as he ran out of the kitchen.

"Alex, I love you, but I think deserve at least some explanation now." I said as quietly as I could. He looked at me. His blue eyes holding remorse.

"Charlie, trust me, that's a horrible story, and only Harry and them know the full extent of it."

"But you just scared the shit out of Percy and me, what happened? Why don't you ever open up about what happened back then?" I held his hands as I asked this. He closed his eyes tightly.

"I'll tell you, but when we're at home, okay?" He whispered pleadingly. I nodded agreeing to his request. "Cool, now let's have fun, it's Ginny's birthday. I don't like her, but Harry loves her for some reason." I chuckled at this last statement.

"Hey guys, quidditch game out in the back!" Ron said he poked his head in. "You know if Mum finds you two making out in here, we'll hear about it, right?" Alex snorted and sent a spoon flying at his head as he ran out.

We made it home after seven, extremely early for a Weasley family gathering. Alex sat down after getting a glass of Black Velvet. He preferred that over Firewhiskey. I sat down next to him, waiting. He was fidgeting with his large glass, deciding how to answer my questions.

"You need to understand, that there's a reason that Harrigan's was kept so secret from the rest of wizarding society. That also the rules were different during the war, especially for the escapees of the Harrigan's Raid." He took a drink of his whiskey. He looked at me. "Charlie, my name is Blue. My normal name is Alex Rivers. Every student at Harrigan's has two names. "

"Why?"

"Because Harrigan's wasn't just a school for the most powerful, it was for every magic user that gained extra abilities because of their magic. The faculty there, they were all assassins, they taught their student how to defend themselves, and only a small portion of the students were allowed to become assassins. The code names were to protect us from the outsiders." I was shocked at this. Harrigan's did this? Why? What happened during the raid? How was Alex involved in the raid?

"I only had one job and that was to protect Green, Silver, and Oak from the Death Eaters that invaded our school. So I ran away taking them with me, I dropped them off at Hogwarts and went back to try save the others. I came back to find Percy fighting two students, killing one of them and totally obliviating the other. I nearly killed him then, what stopped me was that I was then captured by the Death Eaters."

"Percy was working with the Death Eaters?" I couldn't believe this, my own brother working with Voldemort. He looked at the couch avoiding my eyes as he continued.

"That's what I thought too. Turns out, the students he was fighting, they were the ones that betrayed our school. They were the ones that gave the Death Eaters all the information they needed to destroy all of Harrigan's. Percy as it turned out was supposed to be a student at Harrigan's, what prevented this, was his overwhelming desire to be extra ordinary. So Percy was fighting to try and avenge the school. "

"So why doesn't Percy like you?"

"He's afraid of me because I was something that he could've been. As for why I killed Lucious, he was the one that captured me. He also gave me to Voldemort, and that is a story I'll you another time." He said slurring his speech a little. He stood up and headed to bed swaying slightly. I sat there for an hour thinking over everything I had just heard. Alex is trained to be an assassin? Could I still marry a killer? What's changed because of this? I looked at the door that led into our bedroom. I'll figure this out tomorrow, tonight he needs me to protect him from the nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow... so I got inspired to finish this chapter. It's not my best but I hope it makes y'all like it. Enjoy! Reviews are candy!**

**Disclaimer: I am still broke.. So this evidence concludes that I still don't own Harry Potter or any related characters, except for Alex.. he's my own creation.**

As I laid next to my fiancée, I remembered the first time I saw Alex Rivers. Only three people know about a very interesting secret of mine, Alex being the third. During my first Christmas after the war, I started craving a release of my darker urges while visiting my family. So I ventured into Knockturn Alley, there's a club there for people to meet so they can satisfy their "urges". I walked in hiding my face behind sunglasses and a leather beret. I sat at the bar hunting for my prey for the night, when he walked in.

He looked so out of place that I thought he walked into the wrong place. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, covered by an unbuttoned crimson dress shirt. That thought was quickly dispersed when he glanced around the bar and smirked in an almost condescending way. I got up to approach him; I was going to destroy that condescending attitude that night.

I was almost to my prey when another man approached him, commanding him to follow him. He lazily glanced up at the man as if appraising him, I felt a small amount of magic release from Alex. He smirked, gestured for him to lead the way. _Damn_, I thought as I went to sit back down and look for my next prey when I heard a commotion outside.

I ran outside to see what was going on, my inner Gryffindor shining through. I saw the older man on ground tied up and the soon-to-be revealed Alex was standing up grinning excitedly. He was laughing as he started dragging him away.

"Hey!" I yelled chasing after them. "What the hell just happened here?" He looked back at me and smiled as he obviously checked me out. He was still dragging the man on the ground.

"I _was_ taking the night off, when I realized this guy had a huge bounty on his head. The Ministry will pay me handsomely for him." He replied casually. My astonishment must've shown on my face. "What? He's a former Death Eater." This somewhat petite man had taken down a guy at least twice his size, I couldn't even see a wand on him!

"You're a bounty hunter?" I finally asked. I was trying to wrap my head around this concept. This beautiful man was a bounty hunter!

"Well, I gotta turn him in and get paid. Go back and have fun. I won't mind." He winked as he dragged the former Death Eater away. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my libido. I went home thinking of midnight colored hair and a dazzling smile.

The next morning I woke up and headed to the Burrow so that my mother wouldn't worry. Ever since Fred's death, she has been worrying about us more than usual. I smile as I apparated to the Burrow. I had walked into the home when I heard a loud crash and a curse.

"ALEXANDER EVAN RIVERS! I DON'T APPRECIATE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE!" Alexander Rivers? I thought as I headed toward the kitchen. I heard a muttered apology to my mother. How odd, she doesn't normally scold children outside of her own family. I walked into the kitchen and saw the petite warrior cowed by my mother. "I'm sorry, dear. I forgot I am not your mother."

"No worries, Mrs. Weasley. I am used to it since I don't have much in the way of guardians." He glanced my way and smiled broadly. "Hello there, and you are?"

"Charlie!" My mother said as she hugged me tightly. "This is Alex Rivers, he's visiting Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Harry should be by later on today. Could you be a dear and check if Ginny and Ron are awake yet?"

"It's good to meet you Alex. Yes Mum, I'll go check on them." Alex nodded in response and went back to chat with Mum about something concerning the best cleaning charms for certain situations. Ron was coming down as I was going up.

"Hey Charlie, is Alex here yet?" he yawned at me. I shook my head at exasperation.

"Yeah he is. How do you know him?" Ron yawned again and shook his head.

"Ron, it'd be nice if your yawns didn't shake my door." Ginny said as she walked out of room. She smirked at him as she headed to the kitchen. We shrugged and headed to the kitchen ourselves to get some breakfast. "Who are you?" I heard Ginny ask as we walked in.

"Alex!" "Ron!" The two stood up and hugged as old friends do. They started chattering fast and full of nonsense. It was then that I noticed the gestures they kept doing seemed odd. It was then that I realized that they were communicating in other ways.

"You two need to stop doing that. We're not at war anymore." I looked at the door and saw Hermione chiding softly to the two.

"Aw but Hermione, I was telling Ronnie boy about my latest conquest." He said as he repeated a gesture I saw earlier.

"Really? Harry will be happy to hear that." Alex nodded smiling broadly.

"Also, it seems that Alex here has a cr-" Ron began before Alex stuffed two pieces of toast in his mouth shutting him up. Ron glared at Alex before finishing them. Alex did a few gestures before returning to Hermione.

"Really? You met him on your latest hunt? Did you get a name?"

"'Mione! Sign it to me, I don't want people to know about my life and how I earn my money." She got sheepish as she changed the subject and started gesturing. I vaguely heard a door close from the living room.

"I don't know how you were able to keep your life a secret when _you_ don't even know the meaning of the word." I heard Harry's voice from the doorway. "Hello Weasleys." He greeted us as he sat down for breakfast.

"I'll have you know, Mr. Potter, that I know the meanings of many different words." Alex replied primly before turning back to Hermione.

"Yeah, the words you learn in first year primary."

"Hey!" Alex mock-glared at Harry, who just smirked at him. "I just had to save your life, couldn't let you just die. Damn noble personality." Alex was muttering just loud enough for us to hear him, Harry started laughing as he sat down next to him.

"Besides your need to mutter uselessly, what were you and Hermione discussing?"

"Apparently, Alex here found someone he was attracted to." Mom said as put a plate of food in front of both Harry and Alex. Alex blushed a bit as he looked down at his plate. "I pay more attention that you realize, Alex, after all I had the twins to raise."

Alex nodded as he started eating. Hermione and Ron were arguing about something again, while Harry was providing a comment at random intervals to heat up the argument smirking as he did so. It was all in all a very normal breakfast for us, except for this extremely hot guy that only the three of them and Mom knew apparently.

"So Alex, how do you know these three troublemakers?" I asked conversationally.

"Oh you know, during one of their many life and death missions," he responded in between bites. Hermione and Ron had gotten quieter while still bickering, but I had the feeling they were watching me and Alex talk.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"No he didn't." Ron said hurriedly.

"For a little while," Alex responded calmly.

"Yes, he was a hufflepuff," Harry's addition to my query. I looked at Hermione and Ginny expecting them to add something to what I thought was a simple question. Hermione rolled her eyes at the three answers.

"I don't remember him." Ginny said as Mom looked suspiciously at the four of them.

"Hufflepuff? Really? I thought you agreed to never bring that up, Harry." Alex glared at the former Boy-Who-Lived.

"Not my fault that the Sorting Hat put you there. Although I thought you would've been put in Slytherin or at the very least Ravenclaw."

"So you did go there?" I asked trying to find out more about him. Alex chuckled and nodded.

"The Sorting Hat actually laughed as it put me in there. It wasn't my fault Professor Sprout decided to retire soon after I left, no matter what she says." We all looked at him in shock. He went back to his breakfast, making some very happy noises as he ate. I had to stop myself from taking him right then and there, those noises were affecting me that much.

"So why don't I remember you?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Now, dear Ginevra, just because you're Ron's little sister doesn't mean you have to know every single detail about Harry's life. And for the record, I have no intention of trying to get with him, nor would I even want to, the creepy little f-"

"You finish that word I will request that you leave the table, Alex." Mom said warningly making Alex gulp and pantomimed zipping his lips shut. She shook her fondly as she went back to eating. We continued eating ignoring Harry's slight blush at Alex's statement. When the trio finished eating, they stood up and went upstairs, presumably to Ron's room.

We watched them go, my curious little bounty hunter with an even more mysterious past. I wanted to go up there, but I couldn't think of a reason to join without being suspicious. Ginny was sent to get some groceries for the feast for the next night. I was alone with Mom and I couldn't help but curious about her newest stray.

"Are you going to ask or just sit there and wonder?" She asked me as she finished cleaning.

"How do you know him?" She smiled in a knowing way before she answered.

"Right after the Final Battle, he walked up to me and gave me a note to give to them. The note said '_Don't worry, I have to take care of some final preparations. I'll be back in two weeks. Ron, I'm really sorry I couldn't save Fred. I tried everything I could without killing myself or failing my mission. Hermione, there's a violet potion in your bag that will be able to give your parents their memories back without harming them. Harry, you really need to learn how to clean up after yourself. Later.' _I chuckled after reading it before giving it to them. He walked away, I didn't see him for two weeks. He walked right on into this kitchen, made coffee, and sat down reading a muggle newspaper. The first words he said to me were, 'Mrs. Weasley, my name is Alex Rivers and your bacon is burning. I am also here to visit Harry and Ron.' I scolded him for walking in without knocking and criticizing my cooking. Harry walked in during that and vouched that he wasn't a Death Eater. Ever since then, we started talking about anything, but mostly cooking and cleaning. He apparently wanted to be a chef when he was younger." I couldn't believe he had done that and I found myself more intrigued by him. This petite, really sexy guy was a bounty hunter, friends with my little brother and his friends, and had something to do with the war.

"So, are you going to ask him out?" I started choking on my saliva after my mom said that. When I gained control of myself, I looked at her. "It's obvious to me that you're attracted to him. He is attracted to you as well. He was telling Hermione about it when Harry walked in. Those four have a lot of secrets but I've been able to figure out a good portion of them." She said simply.

"I want to Mum, but I don't know anything about him." I responded carefully.

"That's what the dating portion is about, Mr. Beret. So you wanna grab some dinner say Friday at 8 o'clock?" I heard him say behind me, I controlled my blushing when called me by that nickname. I mock-glared at my mum as I realized that she knew he was behind me.

"How long were you there?" I asked as I glared at him. He smirked at me causing me to fill with the desire to discipline him in so many ways.

"About the tail end of Mrs. Weasley's tale."

"We also were wondering if you were going to ask him out, so we followed him." Hermione said from behind him. He turned around and looked at the trio standing right behind him.

"Sure, we'll grab dinner." I said answering his question.

"Great, I know this awesome place we can check out." He said giving me his contact information before leaving.

"You're in for a wild ride." Harry said before the trio walked out of the Burrow.

He whimpers in his sleep bring me out of my memories. I pull him closer, he sighs pleasantly. I smile as I thought about the first time we met. That first date led to so many interesting ones and I can't help but wonder how I could've missed all of what I just found out. I held him closer, wanting to protect him from the nightmares. I know he won't tell me everything, but I hope he does. I'm not sure if I can go through our wedding without knowing who Alex Rivers is. I find it so amazing that apparently this assassin is also a cuddlebug, my fiancée is full of so many conflicting images.

"What do I do?" I whisper into the dark room wishing that it would give me an answer.


End file.
